mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 35
Everyone looks at the man casting the shadow. Tara: Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Morcubus. Come back to play more tricks on us? Morcubus, now back to his original Human form, walks down some steps, past Alexa and Dr. F, and right up to Tara. Morcubus: Actually, you're all going to help me. Sigma: Why would we do that? Epsilon: I sense something is wrong with Juwon... Morcubus smiles and nods. Morcubus: Still as logical as ever, Epsilon. Juwon has gone crazy, he attempted, and succeeded, to kill me. Katrina: Wait he killed you? Morcubus: Yes, but with some help, I was resurrected. Psi: Wait, but why do you need us? Morcubus: Your friend has gone mad, and I think that sword of his is the cause. Something happened to his sword when we were in the Nightmare Realm. Leaf: What do you mean? Morcubus: I knocked your friend's sword out of his hands, and I swear it started to glow once it hit the ground. When he picked it up, he went mad... Alexa turns around, and starts typing into a computer. Nicolas looks at the screen, but then turns back to Morcubus. Jimmy: Why should we trust you? You've trapped us, and almost killed us many times! Morcubus: I knew you wouldn't want to help me. That's why I came. Morcubus turns to the four AI. Psi: Why is he looking at us? Omega: We're not helping you. Sigma: Juwon can keep killing you, he's just doing us a favour. The three AI look at Epsilon, who stands still silently. He nods. Epsilon: I'll help you. Morcubus smiles, and Epsilon transforms into a computer chip. Morcubus pulls out a metallic device. Blanky: What the flip is Jake-Delta-Epsilon-Guy doing? Morcubus: At least someone will help me. Morcubus turns to leave. Psi: Wait! If Epsilon's going, we'll come too. The three AI nod, and walk towards Morcubus. Sigma makes a "follow me" gesture. Zain: I don't really want to go. Annie: Yeah, I don't really know about this. Amanda J.: Has Morcubus really been trustworthy before? Morcubus glares at Amanda J. Amanda J.: No offence. Psi: Whatever. I'm helping Juwon. Morcubus: Suit yourself. Morcubus walks out of the room, and everyone looks at each other. Alexa looks up from the computer. Alexa: I think he is right. Gold: Really? Alexa: Look. Everyone crowds around the computer, as a video plays. (News woman): This is (wind blows past, making her name inaudible) with a Breaking News report. A tall man with an afro (a car goes flying behind her) has been destroying downtown. (a tree goes flying towards her, and she ducks) Whoa! Residents are suggested to evacuate the city (a shadow of a man resembling Juwon appears behind her, and runs up to the camera, and destroys it). Ai: That is definitely not Juwon. He's not that strong or crazy. Alexa looks at her, giving her a "Really?" glance. Ai: It's physically impossible for a human to lift a car without any special machines. Alexa rewinds the footage, and pauses at the point when the shadow appears behind the news woman. She points to his arm. Alexa: Look, that arm is a bit more thicker than the other, perhaps he is wearing a mechanical arm to help him lift heavy objects. Alexa looks at Ai. Ai: I..I..I..... Fine, let's go help. Ai walks out of the room, and everyone, after waiting for a second, follows.